Selyecha Rothacker
''Common Statistics Race: Half Elf Age:20 Height:5'2 Weight:100 Hair:Blond with Brown highlihgts Skin Tone:light skined/pale Skin Texture:Soft and smooth Eye Color:Green Accent:Maiden's loss Recognizable Features:Always wears a holy symbol of Tymora she also seems to shed light appearing to glow (from nimbus of light feat) Spoken Languages:Common, Elf, Celestial, Damaran ''' '''Left or Right Handed:Right Deity:Tymora Class:Favored Soul Alignment:Chaotic Good ''Base Ability Scores(at level 16) Strength (10): she appears in good shape, but not overly strong Dexterity (12):she has some grace, mostly from her upbringing in the court Constitution (10):she is in good health, but gets sick as often as a anyone else. ''' '''Intelligence (14):She is well educated, being raised as a lady in waiting she had access to schools and tutors Wisdom (16):although she may seem naive at first, she is very perspective and intuitive. She also is very empathetic and understanding of people Charisma (20): Sely carries herself well, the way she speaks and maintains her appearance it is easy to see her noble upbringing, and she is attractive in her own right. ''' ''Statistics''' Female Half Elf Favored soul 16 CG Medium Humonoid Senses low light vison Languages Common, Elven, Celestial, Damaran AC 21 hp 120 (16 HD); Resist acid 10, cold 10, fire 10 Fort +16, Ref +16, Will +19 Speed 30 ft (will gain fly speed at level 17) Melee +17, +12, +7, Lighting star'' (1d8, 20 X2)Sanctify martial strike Base Atk +12 Abilities Str 12, Dex 12, Con 12, Int 14, Wis 18, Cha 31 Feats Nimbus of light, augment healing, holy radiance,servant of the heavens, sacred vow Skills Heal +29, Lore +22, Persuade +34, spellcraft +22, ''General Character Information ''Appearance 5'2, 100lbs. Blond hair and green eyes. She is in shape but has the appearance of someone that has been pampered her whole life. She often wears blue and sliver, and always has a holy symbol of Tymora around her neck. ''Personality Cheerful and helpful. Although at times she comes off as as spoiled brat. She is very naive and innocent, and easy to fluster. Although there are times when parts of Kyarri's personalty comes out. ''Background Background '' Selyecha is the daughter of a knight in Maiden's loss. She was raised as a lady in waiting, having a life of luxury. She was to merry a golden phoenix Sir Turser Den'ardu until things went bad. her Fiance came back from a patrol acting strangely, he abducted her and dragged her a temple of Beshaba. There she was subjected to tortures and humiliation she could of never imagined..and then came the darkness. As suddenly as the darkness had come it left, breath filled her lungs once again. At first it was like she was watching things through someone else's eyes, but slowly she felt like she regained control. She was surrounded by people she did not know, but are somehow familiar. And somehow..deep down she knew she only lived because someone else did not. Soon after she found her self praying to Tymora, and in possession of great divine power. And she vowed that her life would be worth what the woman named Kyarri had one, that she would not let her have died in vain. 'Important Items, and Lore' ''Miscellenous Items and Lore Holy Symbol of Tymora: +3 Nat AC bonus, +4 Charisma, +5 universal Saves, only usable by good. RP abilities listed on holy symbol. Sely doesn't age, and can grant a bonus equal to her cha mod 2/day. (made by ADM Dragonphonex updated by ADMIN Silenced Tymora's Blessing: Conviction 2/day, Elation 3/day, Sure strike 5/day, True strike 3/day, Twilight luck 5/day Represents the powers granted to Sely by Tymora (made by ADMIN Silenced) ''OOC Information Insert non-formatted text here Category:PC